Daughter of Smoke and bone
by Whitetigerninja13
Summary: alice, a 15 year old kunoichi lives in the shredders lair. ever since she can remember, her role was to teach the foot clan their skills, yet does not remember anything past 2 years. that is, until her role was moved up, due to Kari deemed 'untrustworthy' after socialising with the turtles. now leading the group, alice begins to suspect what happened before her amnesia.
1. prologue

A small girl lay defeated in the cold Winter's snow. Sorrow dripping from her as more snowflakes dropped from the clouds above her. A house glowing red and black, bursting with flames. Crumbling, alive although dying out.

"Papa, please don't make me do this" a curtain of blue hair surrounded the girl's frightened face.

"Sir, that girl is our last option" An apologetic soldier added. Clearly hating the words as much as the rest of them.

"I can't do anything! It's Felix!" the girl burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Sweetie, Felix will look after you. You'll be okay. I promise." The man's gentle hand rested upon the girl's bony shoulder. And with a heartbroken look, the general agreed to the plan, his voice barely heard through his beautiful daughter's tears.

"Hey! This ain't some goddam walk in the park! Move!" The girl's uniform was drenched in mud and sweat, as she heaved herself up the wall. Rain poured (across) upon/onto her face as her foot lost its ground. She quickly caught her balance though, before the solider could call her out on it.

"You're strong Alice...you, you can do anything" a man sat slumped against the ground, pure agony filling his expression. With his abdomen torn, blood as red as wine leaked onto the cold floor below.

"No! First my parents then my uncle then my sister and now you?" Both dried and wet tears lined her face, her body shaking.

"Go find Ashley, you need to shut this place down Alice." His tired words were barely audible, the girl grasping to every single one.

"No! You have to come with me!" The girl's tiny voice rang out throughout the man's ears.

"Sweetie, you know I can't. You need to go. Find Ashley" he repeated, an invisible rope tightening around his neck. The sobbing girl wrapped her arms around the man as he silently passed away into her arms.

Snow.

I continued to walk down the pathway. White death lined streets, dimming street lights to a dirty yellow. Trees striped of their protection down to their very roots.

My feet are soaked, ached and bruised from the cold. My bare arms, an array of colours, blue and purple clawing its way agonisingly up my thin shoulders.

I don't care one bit.

I should, I could have saved him,

He didn't deserve to die.

Breathing is painful through my contracting lungs. And it's then that the thoughts hit me.

What does it matter?

I'm so cold. So tired, .

I just…

My knees buckled under my sheer weight, even though my bones are brittle, and stuck out like a raincloud on a clear day,

I know I can't fall.

Because once I fall, I'll never muster the strength to get up again.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, words nobody would ever hear.

Yet the apology lay to so many people, so many loved ones.

There were too many.

The fall was enough to grey out what was left of my vision.

In my last seconds,

a mute couple ran past, and don't even consider looking in my pitiful direction. I see a woman. A man. Roaring lights and sirens. More and more of them came.

They were running.

Running away from me.


	2. Chapter 1

My first level of consciousness, of awareness came to me with a spasm, unnoticed by the voices of this lab, with its stale air, my eyes felt welded shut, a fact that I struggled with. Fought against, in a battle of the mind versus the body, I was determined to win.

"Her signals are stabilizing-" 'this voice sounded nervous, afraid.' I thought, silently listening to the conversation, forming my own opinions and thoughts with each word.

"Will she remember anything?" 'The man who the second voice spoke calmly, but even in my semi-conscious state, sounded intimidating.'

"She shouldn't, but- we'll never know for sure until-" 'This man's voice was so unmanly, it was funny.'

"Okay. I'm going to ask you one last time. Will she remember anything?" 'There was a short pause between each word, a vain attempt to control his temper I figured.

"No. No! Sorry-miscalculation" 'Are they talking about me? What's this about not remembering anything?' my thoughts were getting more serious as this conversation continued on.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, if you're correct, your payment will be delivered tomorrow. If not…" The voices blended all together in an uncomfortable mess. A raw animalistic scream erupted from my burning throat. Then the pain suddenly cleared, and I could finally examine my surroundings in clarity.

A grin within the white, seemingly bleached, bare room was all my now less cloudy eyes could focus on. A pale grey dressed man stood, watching, staring, waiting, just meters from me.

Briefly, I wondered if a steamroller had run over my head, the throbbing pain in my temples, acting as a poison.

A shrill ringing sound blocked out the words that were trying to form in my brain.

"Alice? Can you hear me?" 'He was the man who had sounded so intimidating' I realised with dissatisfaction. The noise however made me snap out of my haze, my jaw clenched shut, my nails ripping into the… the leather, a word formed in my brain, as if it were given to me, the leather handle of my chair- was also white.

It seemed I wasn't the only one that recognized the slow clearing of my brain, as if a mass of cobwebs were slowly being swept away. Surprisingly his smile grew wider, I hadn't thought that would be possible. "Alice." 'The man's voice portrayed the demand of an answer. It was not so much of a question this time. Something in this man's voice… I couldn't find the exact words.

"Welcome home, Alice" The man beamed greatly, as if he had been anticipating something- and that something has finally arrived. With his arms opening wide, and his mouth showing as much teeth as humanly possible, he pulled me into a hug. In which in my state of shock, sent my body slipping from the chair, smashing my head into the cold, stone floor.

Some time later, I woke up confused. Again. This time, however the confusion only lasted a few seconds. My awakening ran through my battered mind, stuck on instant replay, as if my mind was a scratched record.

Attempting to access my memories, I found out they were frighteningly, beyond my reach. It felt wrong. Like someone had broken into my mind, and wiped out my entire collection of memories. My memories, taken from me against my will. I hadn't even remembered my own name, until the man told me. It felt like my identity as a person had been taken from me. Someone had taken it away from me. Like everything else. Everything that made me… me.

With tears leaking from my eyes, I desperately squeezed them shut, trying in vain to remember anything. My mum and dad, if I had siblings. My best friend, even a pet. I was desperate to remember something. Sighing, I tried again. My fear intensifying with every failed attempt.

Nothing. An empty vault stared back, its contents scribbled out, out from of existence. I had the urge to scream at that second, a secret wish, I almost carried out.

Almost.

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and I had finally found my memories. Well. Not quite, told, more like it, but either way I was ecstatic to be told anything about my former life at that point.

I'm still not exactly sure of the details from my accident, but what I do know is, that Oroku saki- the one who first met me on the wakening, saved my life. That was enough motivation for me to be doing what I am today. First, I had to sharpen up my skills-this included training in the art of ninjitsu, something I had already partially learned- and by 'sharpening' I mean it took three months of brutal, white knuckling, agonising pain.

Thank god it was actually worth something.

Then it was my time to be the teacher.

Life isn't so bad- sometimes I get a few jokesters in my class that I get the pleasure to shut up. Other times, on the other hand the only sounds that come out of their mouths are screams of the pain of my training. I think I prefer the jokesters honestly. Apart from my pupils, there are always those two weirdoes, some kind of experiment gone wrong most likely. Xever and Chris Bradford. I'd probably be terrified if they didn't look so ridiculously lame.

Sure they stomp around like they own the bloody place and sure I sit miles underground-without a minute of sunlight, but one thing I can hold over their heads is the knowing that this can't go on forever. And one day, I'll be the ones stomping over their heads.

And then, well then there's Karai. Words do not even begin to describe how much I despise of that girl, all churned up with a nice slab of jealousy. It's a little harder to ignore her like I do with the whatshisname dog and the tuna. Mainly it's her freedom that she waves over my head, but then I suppose theirs the other fact that her words to me make me want to smack that stupid smirk right of her face. Which, of course I would do in a heartbeat, if it weren't the fact that she is regrettably Shredders daughter. The one person in this whole dammed building I actually do respect.

But one thing I can be sure of-something is changing. Something is in the breeze that I've never felt before, something fishy in the air-and I'm not talking about that stupid fish either. Something's going to change-and I've got a feeling I'll be the one there to witness it.


	3. Chapter 2

Two years later…

I slipped through the metal doors, towering above my head. I could hear voices. Voices I wasn't familiar with. The urgency in the voices proved, to be more than just talking. The younger, shriller one, I detected was full of cracks clearly audible, even to untrained ears, yet the deeper voice, of a man I realised, rose with anger.

I was called in by the Shredder, told that it was something to do with a change of rank. And everyone knew that changes of ranks were rare, because the Shredder normally turned a blind eye on his favourites, should they fail, unless it was extremely important, so it was rare for this unexpected change of ranking. Rare enough to spread rumours.

Rumour had it, I was getting a promotion by any standard, circulated from the class that I had taught last, well the remaining people of the class, I know full well that most people, who have entered, my personal teaching and training room have never came back. Sliding the door open, I take, a moment to appreciate the frequent oiling of the ever-present iron slate door.

My ears pricked up at the sound of fearful sobbing, her words tangled. Lost in her sea of tears. Something akin to pity filled me, but I pushed it away with grim knowledge that it would do no good. As I opened the door fully, words became clear, no longer just mumbled voices. "Please! Let me explain! I can do better! Just give me another chance father! I won't hesitate to kill the turtles again." So it was Karai, now that was an interesting thought, I nodded to myself, storing the knowledge away for later.

My thick black boots thumped in rhythm, through the darkening archway. The metal heels of my boots, clinked on the cold marble floor as I entered the room. I shut the door carefully behind me, composing myself before facing the scene in front of me. Sobbing on her knees, Karai looked more unlike herself than I had ever seen. Gone was the sarcastic, confident girl, that I knew, a petrified, shell of herself was the sight that greeted me. This was been more serious than I suspected, I thought. Turning slight to get a better view of the Shredder, I was immediately confronted with "silence! I have no more time for your excuses Karai, though I must say I had higher hopes for you. But it is clear now, you have no idea what you were expected to do. You're too soft to dispose of the enemy. I need someone cunning, ruthless, and that my dear daughter isn't you" Maybe I should be quiet for the moment, I think, feeling slightly sick, at the cruelty that I was currently witnessing. But as with the pity, I get rid of it, hating the stupid weak emotions. Knowing that I am stronger, than my emotions, I stand. Stoic.

Venom laces his words, and the girl who I know all too well, takes the sting of it badly. In my wide eyes, I take in Karai's face distraught with an overflowing amount of tears. Looming over her, a strong, solid man who wields a thick steel blade, attached at his wrist, ready at his disposal.

"No my dear Karai, you are not the person, I raised you, taught you, trained you to be. Alice is, and with a fraction of the attention you have been graced with!" The man's heavy words shoot out at his daughter like bullets. I could sense that he felt my presence. Suddenly, I felt exposed, moving closer towards the door in response, although stifling my fear.

"Now I don't want to do this. You know that. But you also know that this is your punishment. This is the price you must pay, for disobeying orders." Kari's words had left her by now, and she continued to stare down at the floor, having nowhere to look but her distorted reflection.

"You want to disrespect me? You want to through away the life I've built for you, for all of us! Fine! But I will have you know, that I will put my blades through those turtles, the rat and even you if, and only if, it has to come to that!" he snarled, standing over his daughter, a cliff towering above her, threating to kill her at any second.

"Father, I" Karai could barely begin her broken sentence before I witnessed a blade slash against soft, delicate skin. I just managed to hold back my gasp of shock, frozen, although, my hand was instinctively drawn towards my knife. I watched the Shredder glance at me, His eyes following my hands as I lowered them from their spot of hovering, directly above the knives on my waist. My face a cold mask of indifference, at the horror, of what I've just witnessed, keeping my fear locked inside, where nobody was allowed to see.

Karai trembled, as she got her feet, taking a few shaky breathes as she headed out, with me doing the best I could to avoid her look of pure humiliation. One heavy door was shut behind me, and that was that. "Alice." I snapped to attention at that, taking extra care to keep my eyes level with his, as I made my way forward

"Yes, Master shredder" I replied with as much authority as I could produce, which at this moment of time was huge. Knowing that what I had just seen was not just punishment, but also intimidation.

Later that night….

I listened to his heavy footsteps thump closer, my eyes fixated on the grim satisfaction, that was face. "Now. Despite what you just saw, I do love my daughter." The oddness, of how genuine he sounded, of what he just said, as if his daughter hadn't just left the room, horribly scared, at his hand, had me raise an eyebrow.

"Sometimes, Alice, and I hope you can understand this, you have to do certain things even if you don't want to. Even if it means the people you love, hate you for it". His face remained calm, although I could detect a trace of sorrow. Standing tall, the Shredder looked down on my small frame. Small from years upon years of too much exercise and not enough food, and sleep. Small, but hardened from years of loss, with losing Felix, being my last memory.

"You will take my army out. From tonight onwards Alice, I have put you in charge of the night patrol. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Shredder, I'll try to help out in anyway I can" my face was steady enough to register a solid look. apparently, it wasn't enough. "You need to do better than 'try'" he commanded before raising his hand as a dismissal.

Time skip until the night.

Groups of us are teaming through the blackened sky, boots are clinking and clacking, colliding with the cracked concrete, continuous leaps and landings, the night only growing darker with every building we, the concealed figures leap from. I couldn't resist the self satisfied smile that threatened to inch its way onto my face.

'Three hours, no more' were the words rhythmically repeating themselves in my brain, my watch being strapped tightly to my wrist, the only sense of time I have. 'This should be far enough, besides, I've already pushed my luck with managing to be in the cool night air. No need to ruin the opportunity' I think before I yell a command, into the cold night air, my army obeying me instantly. Taking the opportunity to still my beating heart, the rasping of breaths of the foot, are the only audible sounds in this witching hour of darkness. I stand effortlessly silent, standing tall amongst my army. Feeling peaceful I smiled. The brief moment of peace however, once again alluded itself from my presence. "Raph! We need to fall back, dammit, listen to my orders. I'm ordering you Raph, fall back!" the unfamiliar voices started out as mere whispering, grew louder and louder as they got closer and closer.

My eyes come into contact with blackened shapes, undistinguishable shadows, painting themselves on the alley. Typical gangs and related groups were the only ones low enough to spend time down in the gritty filthy streets of hollow lane, most likely the dullest of them all, those bloody purple dragons.

But oh, how I was wrong.

In the distance I could vaguely make out three- wait, no, four shapes dressed in what appeared to be, large green armour? Their appearances were so bizarre to me, I almost fall of the creaky railing of the building.

Running, jumping, displaying a dance of shadows were the four creatures in the night, rhythmically spinning and flashing what could only be weapons, not only for show, with the obvious fact of the clashing of metal, wood and screams of battle. The alley had a dark and dreary feel to it as a thick lock of hair as black as coal fell from my loose plait, covering one eye against the figures whist the other saw the full scene that played out in front of it. Blue eyes shone luminously like the moon against the blackened sky was what I kept seeing. He caught my eye and held it there, imprisoning it for seconds that felt suspended in time. Up until the others began to notice, the other three creatures now turned directly in front of me, even the culprits, who did appear to be the purple dragons draped in chains slumped against the ground, the ones who were still conscious stared into my ocean blue eye, the other remained hidden beneath the coarse mane that I call hair.

I should have moved, but that was impossible. A unseen force pinned me back, taking my breathe away, frozen in time.

The one thing, however the one thing that caught my eye, the one thing that held me helpless in my place of hiding the moon revealed to me that the 'turtles' were not just another stupidly named group. Oh no, for you could see they were turtles, even the blind could tell, even the most senseless could know, these were In fact creatures, and I didn't have a clue how on earth I should respond to such a thing, such an oddity.

It was one in a blue coloured mask, the tail reaching long past what I could identify as shoulders, that spoke first, his voice an odd contrast of youth and seriousness.

"come out of there, we can see you!"

He yelled into the still black sky, my hands shook lightly while I silently lowered them getting my weapons into position. Before anything could have a chance to reply however, he added a quick:

"we're not going to hurt you, I promise"

With that the turtle with the blue mask, strode purposely towards my weapon clad body. I stood there, gathering my nerves in short quick breaths, forcing the fear away, I sheathed my bow and arrows, well aware that they would be virtually useless from this ever-shortening distance. The others started walking towards me, following who I assumed to be the leader, an animal leader, but a leader none the less. Grappling my knife, stood still, waiting silently. My fear was replaced by a sinister thought. 'But I'm going to hurt you.'

"Yeah sure, that's real convincing Leo. As if freaking out is the last thing she would do- we're not exactly the friendliest looking group." A different voice breached the silence, this time from the short one with a barely distinguishable red mask, the colour drowned in the black abyss.

My grip tightened, my ragged nails digging into the soft cloth covered handle. I could feel my knuckles whiten as I. re-tightened my grip on my knife, a nervous habit, only hidden by the dark sky. Raising my knife, I was about to attack, when my thoughts struck.

'No need to rush this.'

Whatever this turned out to be.


End file.
